


take a break

by bestthreemonths



Category: Her Name in the Sky - Kelly Quindlen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: Hannah and Baker have different ideas about how to spend their Spring Breaks.





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> again......all kelly's fault

“Did you work up a sweat just thinking about Skyping with me?” Hannah teases when Baker’s face finally fills her computer screen. Freshman year had been a hard one for them both, so toward the end of the summer, they had made a game plan for handling sophomore fall, including weekly Skype dates. Trying to talk every day did them both more harm than good, so beyond the occasional texts throughout the day, they save their energy for Sunday nights.

 

Baker smiles, the wisps falling out of her ponytail more prominent than usual. “More like I ran home from my intramural volleyball game to talk to you.”

 

“I am honored,” Hannah says. “Truly. Did you win?”

 

“I'd be in a much worse mood right now if we’d lost,” Baker replies. “But yes, we did. That's why I have the room to myself, Courtney is out celebrating.”

 

“So she’ll be out all night.”

 

“Don't get any ideas, I still have to shower and practice for my sign language story I have to present in the morning.” 

 

“You'll crush it,” Hannah promises. “If you can't talk long, that's okay, we can catch up later this week, or you can just sign for me.”

 

“No, let me procrastinate by staring at your face a little longer,” Baker whines. “What's going on with you? Did you meet with your professor about that paper?”

 

“Yeah,” Hannah says brightly. “Well, my TA anyway. She was really helpful. She took this class her sophomore year and has been a TA for it ever since, so she had good advice about what the professor looks for. And she complimented my writing.”

 

“Of course she did, you're amazing.”

 

Hannah blushes. “She was cool. I emailed her about office hours and she suggested we meet up at Starbucks instead. I felt like a real adult.”

 

Baker laughs. “Oh she's cool, huh? Is that all?”

 

“Baker,” Hannah sighs. “Stop.”

 

“Come on, Han, is she cute?” Baker teases. “Did she invite you to a poetry reading? That would be very college of you.”

 

“Baby,” Hannah groans.

 

“Oh my God, she totally did! This would all be very cute if you weren't very taken.”

 

“Very very taken,” Hannah says. “But she definitely saw my lock screen, so don't worry.”

 

Baker grins when Hannah lifts her phone to the computer, showing off a photo from Baker’s birthday dinner where she's grinning at Hannah to her side instead of the cake in front of her. She remembers trying to think of something to wish for and coming up empty. In the end, she had wished for Hannah to be happy.

 

“That brunette is disgustingly in love,” Baker jokes.

 

“Super gross,” Hannah agrees. “Anyway, it wasn't a poetry reading.”

 

Baker laughs. “Oh my gosh, what was it?”

 

“She's on the board for this alternative Spring Break program, and they had an interest meeting this afternoon.”

 

“How did it go? Did she make flirty eyes at you the whole time?”

 

“Enough,” Hannah says.

 

Baker motions like she's zipping her lip and throwing the key away somewhere beyond the computer screen.

 

“It went well,” Hannah says. “It was super interesting. They do these cool projects in different communities and there are all these topics of interest you can choose from.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like environmental health and homelessness and education,” Hannah says. “There's even one in Baton Rouge.”

 

Baker laughs. “You wouldn't want to do that one, though. You have to go somewhere new! Explore the world!”

 

“Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to see you for a little bit over Spring Break.”

 

“Wait, it’s actually during Spring Break?” Baker asks, furrowing her brow. “I thought you were going to come home for a day or two and then come stay with me like last year.”

 

“Well, I was going to, but last year you had midterms when I was there and I felt like a burden. And you're still going to come see me over your Spring Break, right?”

 

“Well I don't know, maybe I'll find something better to do too!” Baker snaps, lowering her head as soon as she hears herself. 

 

Hannah is quiet. “I don't know what to say,” she says. “I don't feel like I can break plans we didn't actually make. I can come see you anytime. Besides, it's an application and interview process, who knows if I'll get in?”

 

“Oh, I don't know, maybe the cute TA who loves your writing.”

 

“She doesn't—don't be ridiculous, Bake.”

 

“I just miss you,” Baker says, rubbing her temples. “Ignore me. I'm sorry. You should do it. If that's going to make you happy, do it.”

 

Hannah narrows her eyes suspiciously.

 

“I'm serious!” Baker insists. “I'm just tired and stressed and sweaty, and I hate thinking about any missed opportunity to see you.”

 

“Take a shower, baby,” Hannah says gently. “Don't stay up too late studying. We can reschedule our date.”

 

This time, Baker acquiesces, her head pounding. They say their goodbyes and “love yous,” and Baker knows she’ll have another text from Hannah wishing her sweet dreams before she goes to bed. That’s one of the things she loves most about Hannah, and it's how she knows she wouldn't be able to get through this long-distance challenge with anyone else.

 

Courtney comes in after Baker has showered and is sitting cross-legged on her bed, practicing her sign language story.

 

“I have no idea what you're saying, but you’re grimacing a lot, so I'm assuming you're talking about being constipated?”

 

“Shut up,” Baker groans. “It’s supposed to be a story about my favorite time of year.”

 

“Wow, I’d hate to see your story about your least favorite time of year.”

 

“I just keep forgetting the signs for parade and church.”

 

“Mardi Gras? Original,” Courtney teases.

 

“It's my favorite!” Baker insists. “Can I do it for you?”

 

“Sure,” Courtney agrees, plopping down on her bed across from Baker’s.

 

Baker tries to control her facial expressions this time, knowing she’ll get major points off if they don't match what her hands are saying.

 

“What's that one?” Courtney asks, stopping her after she circles two fingers over her heart.

 

“Hannah,” Baker says, blushing. “This is H, and…”

 

“And you love her, yeah, gross, I get it.”

 

“It just keeps me from having to spell it out every time.”

 

“So what did Hannah do?”

 

“I'm talking about hanging out with her and—”

 

“Not in your story, I mean in real life. You practically rolled your eyes doing her sign, and I know you were talking about parties, I've seen enough of your stories to know that one.”

 

“Nothing!” Baker insists.

 

“I guess I'll just have to text her and ask,” Courtney sighs dramatically, reaching for her phone.

 

“No!” Baker exclaims. “God, I regret letting you two exchange numbers.”

 

“How else would she know I got your drunk ass home when your phone is dead?”

 

“She didn't do anything,” Baker says. “We were just talking and she mentioned this program she wants to try.”

 

Baker explains the alternative Spring Break program, trying not to let her feelings get in the way of passing along the information Hannah gave, but she catches herself doing it anyway, and it's clear Courtney does too.

 

“I don't know, it's like, I want her to be happy and I want her to do cool things like this, just…”

 

“Not at your expense,” Courtney finishes.

 

“That makes me sound selfish.”

 

“I mean, you're kind of being selfish, dude,” Courtney says.

 

Baker grimaces. As much as she loves Courtney, she is never fully prepared for her brutal honesty. “You aren't supposed to take her side,” she grumbles.

 

“I just don't really see the problem,” Courtney says. “We  _ do _ have midterms that week, and you  _ were _ miserable last time trying to study and keep her entertained and keep yourself fed and rested.”

 

“She said it was fine!”

 

“Of course she did,” Courtney says. “She would have been happy just watching you study and taking naps with you and cooking for you if that dorm oven hadn't been totally demonic.”

 

Baker smirks, remembering Hannah’s failed attempt at making a simple comfort dinner of chicken pot pie. She’d nearly burned down the dorm, which Baker’s RA, who had been turning a blind eye to Hannah staying there way longer than guests are technically allowed, wasn't super happy about.

 

When Baker had gotten home from her exam, Hannah had smiled sheepishly as she kissed her hello, promising that they'd get a much better oven in the dream house they always talk about building when they “grow up.”

 

“She doesn't want you to be stressed, B. Besides, even if we didn't have midterms that week, she's going to do stuff without you sometimes. You've talked about wanting to study abroad and she's been nothing but supportive even though she knows that could mean missing out an entire summer with you.”

 

The anxiety building up in Baker’s stomach settles into a knot of straight-up guilt. When Baker had mentioned the summer veterinary program in South America, Hannah had been excited for her from the get go.

 

“It’s also not fair to her for you to say ‘no, it's fine, go for it,’ when you're clearly not feeling that way. You gotta tell her how you feel, dude.”

 

Baker sighs. “I know.”

 

“Plus, if you're passive aggressive enough, she’ll just go running to her cute new TA friend. Who do you think she's bitching to right now?”

 

“Don't even joke,” Baker says. “Besides, she’s definitely bitching to Joanie.”

 

Courtney smiles. Joanie became her little sister when she joined Kappa, and the whole thing can feel either really cool or really incestuous depending on the day. (Especially when Hannah tries to be clever by asking Baker “so if you're Joanie’s sister and I’m Joanie’s sister, what does that make us?”)

 

“I'm always happy to be your Joanie, but sadly for us both, I can't be your Hannah. Trust me, I'm a really good kisser and you're missing out.”

 

As if on cue, Joanie bursts through the door without even trying to pretend to knock. “Hey, losers,” she says, tossing a box onto Baker’s bed. “Hannah said you were sulking and sent me to be her Insomnia Cookies servant. Apparently I'm cheaper than delivery.”

 

“Yeah? Do you take your payment in chocolate chips?” Baker teases, holding up a half eaten cookie from the box, which Joanie promptly grabs.

 

“Oops,” she says. “I got hungry on my way back.”

 

“Shocking,” Courtney says, grabbing another cookie from the box.

 

“Hey!” Baker exclaims, shutting it to keep them out. “My girlfriend, my cookies.”

 

“If she's dating you, she's dating us all, isn't that the rule with best friends?” Courtney shrugs.

 

“Speak for yourself, I do not want to date Hannah,” Joanie says, scrunching her face. “You can have her, Bake. But I still get a cut of the cookies.”

 

“We should go downstairs,” Courtney says with a knowing smile. “I think Baker has a call to make.”

 

Baker shouldn't be surprised by how quickly Hannah answers her Skype call, not knowing how Hannah gets when she's excited about putting together a surprise for someone else. She had probably been pacing around her bedroom just waiting for Baker to call or text. That's certainly what it looks like when Hannah answers, leaning over her desk as if she had run over as soon as she heard the familiar Skype noise and answered without even bothering to sit down.

 

“Hi, honey,” Baker says softly. “I wish I were sharing these cookies with you.”

 

“Liar,” Hannah laughs. “You'd eat my half too.”

 

“Yeah, but it's the thought that counts,” Baker says. “Plus I'd let you kiss the crumbs off my lips.”

 

“Are you feeling any better?”

 

“I am now,” Baker says. “I'm sorry for being bitchy earlier.”

 

“What? You? Never,” Hannah replies, a twinkle in her eye. “It's okay. I know you're stressed. Thanks for saying sorry.”

 

“It still sucks,” Baker says. “Having to share you all the time. I can't blame that girl for wanting to get to know you, you're pretty fantastic.”

 

“Is that what that was about?” Hannah laughs.

 

“No, no,” Baker says. “I know she isn't as cute as me. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. Really. Even if it means missing out on Hannah time. And you know I love my Hannah time.”

 

“I don't have to go,” Hannah says, but there's a lilt in her voice that tells Baker she's hoping she doesn't accept that offer.

 

“Yes you do,” Baker says. “I love when your eyes light up like that.”

 

“Have you changed your mind about me doing the Baton Rouge trip, then?”

 

Baker catches herself pausing, but she shakes her head. “No. Go somewhere you've never been and I'll feel like I'm there when you FaceTime me.”

 

“If you even answer my FaceTimes from underneath your pile of books.”

 

“I'll always have time for you,” Baker promises. “I couldn't even last one night without a good talk.”

 

“Did you get to work on your story?”

 

“Yeah, I'm almost done.”

 

“Can I see it?”

 

Baker blushes. “I don't know, it's not totally done.”

 

“Come on, show me,” Hannah insists. 

 

Baker rolls her eyes playfully, grabbing her book from her bed and placing it on the desk next to her, just in case.

 

When she finishes telling her story, Hannah waves her hands in the sign for clapping that Baker taught her over the summer. “I miss our Mardi Gras fun in high school.”

 

“You miss making out in bathrooms then freaking out?” Baker teases.

 

“Hey, that was one time!” Hannah protests.

 

“Wait, you understood the whole story?”

 

“Yeah, for the most part. I saw my sign and I figured you were saying nice things about me. But even the parts I didn’t know the signs for I could pretty much follow along. You did a good job. Very expressive.”

 

Baker beams. “You're kissing up because you feel bad about the Spring Break thing.”

 

“Am not!” Hannah exclaims. “I'm kissing up because I still want you to come visit me during yours.”

 

“That explains the cookies.”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“Not at all,” Baker says with a smirk, picking one up and taking a bit. “Mmmmm.”

 

“If you keep making sounds like that, this is going to turn into a much different kind of Skype date.”

 

Baker looks toward the door and smirks before getting up to lock it. “Perfect,” she says. “Courtney’s payback for stealing my cookie.”


End file.
